Hogwarts 1971
by MissLurollFanatic
Summary: When Lily Evans meets Severus Snape, she gets a lot more than she bargained for at in her first year at Hogwarts.


- Chapter One

**Witches and Wizards **

**and Muggles, **

**oh my!**

A Young boy of about nine or ten years old sat in a clump of bushes beside a small playpark. The boy had lank, black unwashed hair and wore too short jeans and a long over coat that must have belonged to a grown man. The boy seemed to be looking for someone, or something but he seemed to not find what he was looking for that day, for he returned the next, and the next day after that until eventually he seemed to give up his quest. But, one day, when the boy was casually basking in the warm sunlight,too young girls appeared. One, who was obviously older, was tall and slim, while the was rather small for what seemed to be her age, nine or ten, like the boy. As soon as he saw the girls, the boy sprang up, and jumped behind the clump of bushes he had hidden behind before. The taller of the two girls spoke, rather loudly at that "I don't like that Snape boy," she said " He's such a freak! Have you saw the clothes he wears!"

When the boy heard this he returned home, knowing that the girl was in a bad mood and that he would get nowhere today. He returned the next day, and waited in the clump of bushes like previous times. The two girls also returned, and started to play on the swings situated in the playpark. Severus greedily watched the youngest of the two girls swing higher and higher into the air until it seemed she was in danger of falling off the swing.

" Lily, don't do it!" Shrieked the oldest sister.

The girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its ark and flown into the air, quite literally, and launched herself upwards with a great scream of laughter, but instead of falling and crumpling onto the playground floor, she soared, like a trapeeze artist flying through the air, staying up far too long and landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!" the older girl shrieked again, and stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground,making a awful grinding sound. She then stood up, hands on her hips and said sternly " Mummy said you wern't allowed, Lily!"

" But i'm fine," said Lily, she was still giggling. "'Tuney, look at this. Watch what i can do."

Petunia or "'Tuney", glanced around. The playground was empty apart from them, and though they did not know it, Snape.

Lily picked up a flower from the bush which Snape crouched behind. Petunia advanced, torn between curiosity and dissaproval. Lily held out her palm, the flower sat there, opening and closing it's petals like a many - lipped oyster.

" Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she threw the flower away anyway.

"It's not right." said Petunia "But how do you do it?" She added longingly.

"It's obvious,isn't it?" Severus could no longer contain himself. He had jumped out from behind the clump of bushes. Petunia Shrieked and ran back over to the swings. Lily remained where she was, but seemed startled. Severus seemed to regret his sudden appearance, a dull flush of colour mounted his cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" She asked.

Snape glanced nervously at Petunia, lowered his voice,and said "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lily.

"You're...you're a witch," whispered Severus.

She looked quite insulted and said " _That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned away, her nose in the air and marched off towards Petunia.

"No!" said Snape, his face was very pink, and seemed hot in the long overcoat he usually wore. He flapped after the girls and they seemed to consider him,each holding onto one of the swing poles.

"You _are. _You _are _a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and i'm a wizard."

Petunia laughed coldly.

"Wizard!" She shrieked " I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! they live down Spinners End by the river" It seemed that the area in which Snape lived was not acceptable. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight "Wouldn't spy on you anyway, you're a Muggle!"

Although Petunia did not understand the word she could not, however mistake Snape's tone of voice.

"Lily, come on were leaving!" she said shrilly, and Lily trailed after her, glaring at Severus Snape as she passed.

As the girls left, Severus seemed disapointed, it was obvious now, that this had been what he had been looking for, or rather, waiting for.


End file.
